Tras tus pasos
by anelisse-sc
Summary: Cuando Ileana tenía 3 meses de vida su padre la dejo al cuidado de una mujer llamada Nora para poder hacer una misión de la que nunca regresó. Desde entonces cada 27 de Febrero recibe una carta que siempre contiene la misma nota "un sueño jamás cumplido". A los 7 años un hombre apareció para hablarle sobre la muerte de su padre y desde entonces busca al remitente de aquellas notas.
1. En medio de una gran ciudad

Desde uno de los Faroles de esa amplia ciudad miraba fijamente como, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, iban apareciendo nuevos viajeros que paseaban por las adoquinadas calles, volviendo el lugar cada vez más lejano a lo que siempre había estado acostumbrada.

No le gustaba la ciudad, ni mucho menos ver como tanta gente se aglomeraba siempre a la misma hora y en los mismos lugares, como una interminable rutina de la que nadie parecía estar molesto. Ella, oriunda de Payon, tenía cierta añoranza por su casa que enseñaba una vista más natural que aquel paisaje urbano propio de Prontera, sin embargo a pesar de su incomodidad, había decidido prolongar su estadía para conocer a nuevas personas, ignorando completamente la incomodidad que sentía cuando era ella quien intentaba iniciar una conversación.

Desde que llegó dedicó buen tiempo a observar panorámicamente aquella ciudad, intentando conocer, memorizar y caracterizar la diversa personalidad que denotaba su estructura. Luego, cuando notó que ya conocía gran parte de sus establecimientos, comenzó a mirar detenidamente a cada una de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, fijó entonces su mirada en algunas parejas, luego en ciertos grupos que rallaban en la camaradería, para finalmente observar a las pocas familias que paseaban por la ciudad.

Siempre le enternecía ver a los niños jugar y reírse mientras sus padres les sonreían orgullosos, como lo estaba asiendo aquella familia de 5. Luego se avergonzó de si misma cuando notó que su fiel amigo le reclamaba por atención, jalándole ligeramente el cabello; entonces ella le acarició un ala como una manera para pedirle disculpas, porque después de todo él tenía razón, en el último tiempo se abstraía demasiado en sí misma, pensado en todo y a la vez nada, cuando solo debía entender que simplemente estaba en medio de una gran ciudad.

* * *

Esta es una historia mezclada entre dos épocas distintas, Ileana una joven sniper que busca saber el secreto que guarda su vida, y Víctor un asesino ambicioso que juega para dos bandos en una guerra que deja ambientes de miseria y miedo que trascienden hasta los años en que Ileana viaja por el mundo.

Es una historia que pensaba publicar y desarrollar en un grupo de rol, pero tan pronto comenzó este se extinguió, tenía muchas cosas que decir de esta historia, ojalá les guste y sobre todo comenten, me encanta escuchar criticas de mis trabajos por que en general no tengo mucha gente con quien compartirlos.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	2. El comienzo

Desde pequeña siempre había visto a su madre con aspecto muy diferente a las demás, la suya era mucho mayor. Y así como era diferente en apariencia, también lo era en todos los demás aspectos.

Nunca tuvo más de lo que necesitaba en el sentido material, pero en compensación su educación siempre fue muy estricta y más amplia que el de las otras niñas, al punto de que con 7 años ayudaba abiertamente a su madre en los quehaceres de la casa y se desenvolvía bien frente a los demás adultos.

Mientras las demás niñas de su edad se divertían paseando por el pueblo, y jugando con sus muñecas, ella estaba siempre junto a su madre intentando seguirle el paso, nunca la dejaba sola completamente. Al crecer se dio cuenta que ella misma intuía que su madre estaba cansada del esfuerzo de madrugar cada mañana para luego acostarse muy tarde. Ahora sabía que de ser diferente la guerra hubiera consumido su niñez aún más.

Aunque siempre supo que al ser su vida así había vivido cosas que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Nora trabajaba en el Inn de Payon como cocinera, así que como tal siempre le encomendaba a su hija tareas sencillas, como entregar mensajes a los mercaderes que traían la materia prima de su trabajo, o la dejaba a cargo de la casa, confiándole tareas como recolectar troncos para hacer fuego o que se encargara de ir a buscar algunos pedidos que llegan por correo o que traían algunos viajeros.

A Ileana por su parte, le entretenían las obligaciones que le encomendaba su madre siempre que tuvieran que ver con salir de Payon, ya que así se paseaba sin rumbo fijo mientras observaba a la fauna del lugar, como por ejemplo "los hongos andantes" que siempre la miraban y, aunque la pusieran nerviosa de cuando en cuando, gustaba de ver sus caras bobaliconas y curiosas por su presencia.

Muchas cosas compartieron juntas, cosas que siempre tuvieron un significado que las unieron así, como madre e hija, compañeras y como familia. Nora nunca fue capaz de mentirle en nada, así que nunca oculto el como llegó a su vida ni mucho menos las misteriosas notas que recibía cada 27 de febrero, sabía bien que era demasiado mayor para intentar prevenir que su hija eventualmente quisiera saber de su propio origen, marchándose de su lado, aunque jamás pensó que sería tan pronto.

Durante su niñez Ileana se formulaba constantes interrogantes sobre si misma, y la vida con su madre, preguntándose constantemente como sería si ellas no estuvieran solas ¿Nora sería mas alegre? ¿Trabajaría tanto igual? cuanto más tiempo pasarían juntas de tener un padre presente…Pero a pesar de ser sugerente el problema, su centro del universo siempre fue Nora. Sin embargo las cosas cambiarían después de conocer a ese hombre.

Ileana podía recordar a la perfección el día en que llego hasta su casa con la ballista en mano, y todo el miedo que le provoco cuando lo vio aparecer de la nada, sin emitir ruido alguno, mientras se encontraba completamente sola en casa. Todo el ambiente de pronto se volvió frío, y vio como lentamente se acerba a ella imponiendo su presencia, entonces ella lo miró directamente a sus ojos negros, pudiendo ver algo que no pudo descifrar en ese momento, quedando guardado en lo mas profundo de su mente.

Aquellos ojos la persiguieron en pesadillas y en sueños, y luego despierta cuando se encontraba nuevamente sola en casa. Entonces, en un arranque de rabia e impotencia por no entender nada de lo que estaba viviendo, tomó conciencia de sí misma como algo más, dándose cuenta de que era más que una niña, pensando en que debía hacer algo que no podía imaginar del todo hasta el siguiente 27 de febrero, cuando se dio cuenta de que toda su vida no cobraría sentido hasta saber su propio origen, intuyendo que lo encontraría en las extrañas notas que llegaban cada año, en aquel día.

Luego, en secreto, practicó aquello que le sugirió ese hombre con su regalo, y cuando se sintió lista para decirle a su madre lo que quería hacer, solo esperó el momento indicado, así, cuando cumplió 9 años fue hasta la Guild de arqueros.

Frente a ella un hombre joven la miraba, escrutándola de pies a cabeza, mientras lentamente fue contándole sobre el trabajo y las guías que todo aspirante debe seguir como filosofía de vida.

-No es un trabajo como otros, nosotros acostumbramos a vivir del bosque, de la fauna…Se puede decir que somos principalmente ermitaños aunque fieles y honestos cuando nos decidimos por el trabajo en equipo…-

Ileana se mantuvo mirándolo sin embargo parte de ella se centraba en la presencia de otros dos chicos que bordeaban su edad, así mismo como ella que intentaba acallar las voces de nerviosismo e inseguridad que se asomaban en su cabeza ellos parecían igualmente nerviosos. Pronto retornó su mirada al hombre frente a ellos.

-Destreza…Agilidad…Inteligencia…Estas son nuestras principales habilidades, nuestras principales fortalezas…

Descentró su vista del rostro del hombre y bajo un poco la vista para mirar a su alrededor mientras poco a poco el discurso terminaba y daba comienzo a la entrega de las pruebas de admisión.

-Bien-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa-hace algún tiempo que no veo a una dama aquí, pero bueno, esta es su misión- y le extendió una lista de objetos que le sacó una sonrisa de confianza a Ileana.

Sentada en medio de esa obscura cueva, lentamente guardó el viejo papel que recibió hace 4 años el día que se presentó a la guild de arqueros, mientras intentaba descansar de las Bestias que rondaban el lugar. Pronto ante tanto silencio se permitió sentirse aún más segura y revisó su bolso con detenimiento, contó entonces la cantidad de opales que había recolectado, además de otros objetos, y mientras lo hacía, le echaba vistazos furtivos al extraño arco que guardaba envuelto en un paño.

Sabía de él que era un arco automático, pero a pesar de sus intentos y su entrenamiento seguía muy pesado para sostenerlo por mucho tiempo en lo alto, por lo que apenas podía enfocar algún objetivo con él, simplemente no podía utilizarlo, por tanto usaba otro más sencillo.

De pronto oyó unos pasos ligeros, se levanto del piso y se alejó tratando de ocultarse en la obscuridad, ya que aún estaba muy cansada como para tener una nueva batalla. Luego vio con sorpresa, que de la nada apareció un chico de unos 17 a 18 años de edad, que sonreía ampliamente.

-hola-dijo el muchacho- ¿de casualidad no tendrás algo que quieras vender?

-No- respondió secamente Ileana- nada- continuó cortante al ver que el muchacho le echaba un rápido vistazo hacia su bolso. Luego ella hurgó rápidamente en sus bolsillos buscando una alita de mosca.

-Oh, no importa-dijo con una sonrisa extraña-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ileana-contestó antes de desaparecer.

Para su mala suerte no llego muy lejos con su jugada, apenas se había aparecido unos metros más allá a las espaldas del muchacho y cerca de un soldier Skeleton-¡Double Strafing!-grito, antes de que el monstruo la atacara, pero su destreza no era lo suficiente buena como para matarlo de uno solo golpe, por lo que tuvo que correr lejos para evitar los ataques del monstruo.

Mientras tanto el chico, se dio cuenta de la situación y miró con atención lo que acontecía, negó con la cabeza y tomó parte de esa batalla, derrotando fácilmente el monstruo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse seriamente a la chica que respiraba agitadamente mientras tomaba asiento, y le extendió una poción blanca, ella la recibió y le agradeció por ello, entonces se sentó junto a ella para preguntar-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ileana lo miró a los ojos y cuando vio que no tenía ninguna mala intención, contestó aún con algo de inseguridad-13

-¿Y estas con alguien?…- entonces se dio cuenta de la expresión que adoptó la niña, por lo que se apresuro a rectificar-quiero decir, estás entrenando sola…

-si

Se nota-murmuró. No tuvo que observar demasiado para darse cuenta que ella no tenía una buena postura al tomar el arco, aunque sí instinto para apuntar y precisión en sus ataques- muéstrame como tomas ese arco…solo quiero mirar algo -aclaró mientras se levantaba para luego invitar a Ileana a hacer lo mismo extendiendo su mano.

Entonces ella tomó el arco y apuntó como si hubiera algo frente a ella, pero en cuento lo hizo sintió que el chico se acercaba a ella, demasiado, así que busco alejarse pero entonces él le llamó la atención:

- Quiero mostrarte algo, ponte de nuevo en posición…por favor- pidió con un tono más conciliador para que ella confiara y ya no estuviera tan inquieta.

En aquel momento se apegó a ella y con su mano tomo el brazo de Ileana y lo estiró.

- Baja los hombros- dijo el chico al tanto que bajaba su cabeza, ya que buscaba quedar a su altura, enseguida sonrió y se alejo de ella, mientras le pedía que tomara conciencia de esa posición- así es como debes tomar el arco- y le sonrió nuevamente para luego continuar- no debes forzar el cuerpo, porque es por eso que te cansas tanto, además aún eres muy joven, aunque si quieres mejorar rápido, tengo un buen amigo que sabe mejor que yo de esto…

Ileana lo miró unos instantes, no sabiendo si estar feliz de que alguien quisiera ayudarla, o si debía desconfiar de él y largarse, pero también era cierto que él la ayudo a pelear con el monstruo, recuperarse para finalmente enseñarle algunas cosas que ella no sabía. Quiso entonces nivelar todo en una balanza, concluyendo que podía confiar en él- creo…Que sería bueno una ayuda…

-Genial, pero -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- primero debes hacerme un favor, enséñame ese arco que tienes ahí…-dijo con total simpleza.

A Ileana no le agradó para nada la petición, así que fingió no entender sugiriendo que ya había visto su arco, ante esto el chico rio cortamente y dijo-linda, me refiero a la ballista…

-Oh, no es nada especial

-Yo no diría eso…pero si no quieres mostrármela solo tienes que decir que no…-dijo algo decepcionado-es una bella arma, estuve buscándola por un tiempo con algunos integrantes de mi guild, pero nunca pude obtenerla.

-Perdón…es que me dijeron que quizás querrían quitármela…

Entonces el sonrió - no te disculpes, no debí insistir…-luego la miró inquisitivamente-¿De dónde la sacaste?

Ileana se incomodó e inconscientemente se mordió el labio, no le gustaba recordar ese momento. Por su parte el joven vio su incomodidad, así que cambio de tema- no te preocupes, seguro es una historia muy grande…eh-entonces volvió a sonreír pero como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea- ¿Quieres ser parte de nuestra Guild?

Ileana lo miró extrañada ¿Le estaba hablando en serio? Ella ni siquiera sabía usar un arco bien, además las personas que formaban una cofradía siempre eran mucho mayores, y con habilidades que estaban muy por encima que las de ella…-¿Guild?

-Si, es una

-Sé lo que es-cortó- ¿Seguro?

-¡Por supuesto! Será genial-dijo para convencerla-Así todo para ti será más fácil… ¿Qué dices?- insistió mientras recordaba cómo habían sido las cosas para él a la misma edad que Ileana tenía ahora, y sabía que tal vez ella ni siquiera tuviera familia, de lo contrario ¿Qué cosa la haría tomar este camino? Simplemente no quería imaginarlo o pensar de más en ello, quizás con el tiempo ella le contara más de su vida.

Ileana no entendía por qué casi suplicando le insistía en ello o porque la miraba de esa manera, además ¿Por qué quería ayudarla? Ni siquiera su madre la ayudaba en este viaje, al menos no como hubiese esperado. Pronto comenzó a recordar cómo habían sido los últimos meses, habían estado llenos de frustración y estaba cansada- creo que si…-luego pensó un poco mas-no voy a causarte problemas ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no

-¿Quieres ver la ballista?-dijo para luego soltar una sonrisa amable, pero el joven en vez de aceptar, se rio y dijo- mejor pregúntame mi nombre –y volvió a reír con más ganas cuando vio a Ileana sorprenderse y pedir disculpas- ¡No pidas disculpas!-y la abrazo por los hombros, con un solo brazo, luego la miró y antes de que pudiera preguntarle el respondió- Gaspar…no es muy glamoroso pero es el nombre que escogió mi santa madre-entonces fue el turno de Ileana para reír.

- ¡Hey no te rías!

-¡Perdón!-y volvió a reír.

-mmm no importa, pero es mejor que vayamos a presentarte ante los demás de la guild- entonces se preocupo ¿y si estaba él? no iba a salir airoso de su decisión, estaba seguro de que aquella persona no le iba a agradar para nada la presencia de la niña, entonces observo a Ileana y puso atención en su cabello tomado, sin duda acentuaba su juventud, entonces intentó imaginarla con el cabello de manera diferente.

Por otro lado Ileana lo miraba curiosa, ya que de pronto Gaspar la soltó para alejarse un paso hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a mirarla fija y seriamente, como si al muy malo hubiera en ella, ¿Qué le estaba mirando tanto?

Luego sin siquiera decirle en que pensaba, tiró el moño con el que tenía tomado el cabello e Ileana se quejo por que de paso le había arrancado unos pocos pelos, sin embargo el no tomo atención en eso, comenzando por desordenarle el cabello, y cuando estuvo satisfecho sonrió victoriosamente -¡así te ves mejor!- luego adopto una posición seria- te ves horrible con el cabello tomado-y pensó en decirle más cosas, pero se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba entre asustada y molesta-Ahora te vez linda-dijo para remediar lo sucedido.

-¡Me tiraste el cabello! Y me gusta tomado-entonces trató de recuperar su moño, pero él lo alejó de ella.

-Espera, hagamos algo, tú te quedas así como estas ahora y te dejo que me golpees por el jalón del cabello-le sugirió para apaciguarla y en parte, porque estaba seguro de que ella no lo golpearía.

Pero se equivoco, Ileana le dio un golpe justo en la boca del estomago, la diferencia de altura le favorecía. Y lejos de compadecerse de él lo miró fijamente hasta que este se recupero. Por su parte a Gaspar ya no le parecía tan indefensa.

* * *

Segundo capítulo, pero no se fíen de la cronología, por que la historia va ir narrando el presente de ileana (con 22 años) parte de su niñez y la historia que encierran las notas. Su avance será algo lento pero es por la complejidad de la historia, incluirá acción, aventura y una guerra cruel que deja severas secuelas en todo midgar, en el próximo capítulo tendrá algo mas de movimiento, pero lo estaré revisando ya que voy a juntar dos historias que son consecutivas pero originalmente no las hice como una sola.

Saludos y gracias por leer!

"X", Gracias por el review del capitulo anterior, quizás sea conveniente acotar que gran parte de la historia la tengo publicada desde antes en mi tumblr, pero no esta en orden, de ahí que el inicio de la historia sea tan cortito, además de que estoy respetando el orden en que fueron publicadas en el grupo de rol aunque no toda la historia será como hasta ahora. otra cosa Mi hizo feliz que dejaras un review, por que pensé que nadie lo haría C:.


End file.
